


Cat and Crow: An Impressive Wait

by FutureThorn



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Soulmates [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou had been happy enough when he and his childhood friend did not end up soulmates, but that didn't mean he didn't want to meet his own soulmate. So when he keeps having to wait to meet the person fate has chosen for him, it's understandable that he might get a little irritated at the wait.





	Cat and Crow: An Impressive Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Haikyuu. Kinda wish I did? But also am totally fine just writing fanfiction about the characters instead.

When Tetsurou’s soulmark didn’t show up on his birthday, no one was surprised. After all, it was obvious that it would appear a year later when Kenma turned sixteen. The two had been attached at the hip for years, which had fueled both their own expectations and those of others.

So when the name  _ Kozume Kenma _ wasn’t written on Tetsurou’s wrist on the morning of the younger’s birthday, he was understandably shocked. His mother had teared up when he showed her the blank skin, trying to comfort him that perhaps he and Kenma just had a third soulmate, or that it would show up later that day. Tetsurou wasn’t convinced.

On the way to school that day, he and Kenma talked about the lack of soulmarks on their wrists, coming to the conclusion that it was a good thing. The two loved each other, yes, but it was a far more platonic love than Tetsurou wanted to share with his soulmate. Kenma, of course, didn’t much care, but he agreed that he didn’t need a soulmark to know that Tetsurou meant something important to him.

The two quickly moved on from the topic after that. People asked about the lack of marks and tried to give their condolences, but the volleyball players merely brushed off the extra attention and kept living their lives as they had before Kenma’s birthday.

 

Nearly a year later, Tetsurou was surprised to see a hint of black on his wrist one morning. When he turned to inspect the appendage, it was immediately apparent that it was indeed a soulmark. The kanji on his wrist were easily recognizable as  _ Hinata Shoyo _ , a name that Tetsurou had become quite familiar due to the first year’s frequent interactions with Kenma. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to his new reality. Checking his other wrist to see if  _ Kozume Kenma _ was written on it, the third year was pleased to find blank skin. If the name had been there, he imagined it would have invalidated the decision that they had made the year before. Even so, Tetsurou was excited beyond belief, he now had a soulmate.

The first person he told, of course, was his mother. The woman had always supported him and Tetsurou knew that she wanted him to be happy above all else.

Tetsurou could see his mother’s eyes fill with tears of happiness, “Oh, Tetsu-kun! That’s wonderful, I’m so happy for you! You said he’s one of Kenma’s friends from another school? Which one?”

“Karasuno, and yes, he plays volleyball. He’s the impressive ginger decoy I told you about,” Tetsurou responded, trying to keep together his cool image but, as usual, failing to do so in front of his mother. Instead, a smile far softer than his usual smirk was present on his face.

“Oh, Tetsurou! That’s so exciting!” his mother smiled and brought him in for a hug, squeezing him tightly before letting him go. “Now, I know having a soulmate is exciting, but you can’t let it distract you today at school. You can meet him later, but right now you need to work hard!”

Tetsurou smiled reassuringly at his mother, “Of course, Mom.”

 

The next, and last, person Tetsurou told that day was Kenma, the setter being both his best friend and a friend of Shoyo’s.

“I know, Shoyo texted me this morning,” the second year replied after Tetsurou told him of his new soulmate, the blond’s phone screen tilted toward his friend for emphasis.

A weight fell off of Tetsurou’s shoulders with his best friend’s nonchalant answer. Things would stay normal between them, which had been the elder’s main concern. Even with their agreement that it was better that they weren’t soulmates, Tetsurou had always worried a little bit about when they would finally get soulmarks and what that would mean for their relationship. Thankfully, it seemed all his worry was over nothing.

 

Though Tetsurou meant to contact his soulmate as soon as possible, it simply wasn’t possible. There was barely any time for him to do anything for himself between school, volleyball, and helping his mother around the house, especially when it came to trying to plan a trip to Miyagi. The train rides back and forth would take hours, time that Tetsurou just couldn’t seem to find. Still, Tetsurou knew that his soulmate was a part of Karasuno’s volleyball team and, as such, would be at Fukurodani’s training camp. He would be able to meet with his soulmate then. Only, it wasn’t that simple.

The first year duo would be arriving late to the training camp, lessening the time that Tetsurou would have with his soulmate. He bemoaned this to both Kenma and Koutarou, both of whom were sympathetic, but didn’t really understand his frustration. On the one hand, Kenma didn’t have a soulmark yet and didn’t really understand the more romantic aspects, seeing as he had no real interest in the matter. On the other hand, Koutarou did have his soulmark, but he also knew his soulmate and was able to see him that very day. He and Keiji had been together ever since. Neither could understand the intense excitement and longing that Tetsurou was experiencing.

So Tetsurou waited, though he wanted to properly meet his soulmate as soon as possible. When the Karasuno freshman duo finally did arrive, Tetsurou actually froze and stared at his soulmate for a moment. He was snapped out of his reverie when he realized that the small first year was surveying the room as though looking for him. Tetsurou stepped forward, the movement catching the decoy’s eye as he watched the room of still people.

Then the both of them were moving, making their way across the floor to one another, each picking up speed as he moved toward the other. They collided right about at the middle and held each other close as though anything less would allow their newfound soulmate to disappear into thin air.

The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity, neither allowing the other to do much more than breathe in the scent of their soulmate. Finally, the two did release each other, Tetsurou staring down at his soulmate with awe in his eyes, Shoyo staring back with the same look mixed with a slight nervousness.

“Shoyo,” the taller murmured just loud enough to be heard.

“Tetsurou,” the name fell easily and breathlessly from the redhead’s lips.

The older teen smiled gently and brought his hand up to cup his soulmate’s cheek, “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“I know,” Shoyo answers with a smile, “doesn’t mean I don’t want to impress you.”

“Shoyo, you impressed the hell out of me the first time we met. I get the feeling that you’re going to keep doing that.”

Tetsurou watched as his soulmate grinned at the praise, a light blush covering Shoyo’s face. Tetsurou hadn’t lied when he said that the decoy had impressed him. His soulmate was something special and that would be something he treasured. They may have taken a while to finally meet, but they had the rest of their lives to impress each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This one will actually have a second part to it at some point. It's not directly about these two, but it's set in the same universe, which is kinda cool.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one! Let me know if there are any pairings you'd like to see. I'm always open to try something out.


End file.
